College Visit
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Bella Swan has just gotten out of a bad relationship which has left her broken. She has decided to leave all that is familiar and go to a college that is far  from her comfort zone. Will her new life bring her true love, or even more heartbreak?
1. The beggining

Hello everyone! This is a new story that I have created just for fun and I want to know your opinion about it. I don't know if I will continue writing. That will be up to you guys. If you enjoy it then I may just continue :)

"ISABELLA," a high pitched voice squealed. "Isabella Marie Swan, where in the hell are you?" I scrambled quickly to my feet causing myself to fall into my open closet. The sound of frantic feet climbing up the stairs suddenly filled the air.

Busted, I thought begrudgingly to myself. Alice was going to absolutely kill me after what happened tonight, but I wasn't about to give into her demands. This was the third date this month that she had set up for me. This was also the third date I had bailed on.

"Isabella, open the door," she said, tapping on my door with an annoying pinking sound. I knew if I gave into her wishes I would instantly regret it.

"Bells, come on, "she whined. "I just want to talk to you." I rolled my eyes at her words. I had heart that one _before_. The last time she had spoken those words I nearly ended up in the hospital. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and hit number one on my speed dial. Jacob's husky voice instantly filled my ears.

"Jake," I whispered, "its Bella."

"Bella," he said with confusion. "What's wrong? Why aren't you out on your date?" I hushed him quickly and began to speak at an erratic speed.

"Listen, Jake," I said. "I need you to come and get me. Alice is about to tear off my head and I don't think I can handle this tonight." Jacob sighed heavily for a moment. I hated to take advantage of my best friend, but I needed him.

"Please, Jake," I said trying to hold back some of my hysteria. "If you leave me here alone then Alice will force me to….I just can't handle being with someone new yet, Jake. It's too soon." My heart thudded quietly as my hands began to shake.

"Bells, sweetheart, listen," he said softly. "I know what he did to you, but you have to move on eventually. Seth isn't coming back and sooner or later you have to face that."

"I know he isn't coming back," I said between clenched teeth. "You've made that abundantly clear and so has he. You don't have to continuously remind me." I felt tears of rage begin to fill my eyes.

"Bella, this isn't healthy," he continued. "You just turned eighteen years old and your about to graduate. Why can't' you just take Alice's advice and have some fun? Holding yourself up in your room for the rest of your life is not an option."

"Jake, shut up," I said a little loudly. Alice began to twist my door knob chaotically at the sound of my voice. It was only a matter of seconds before she would succeed in breaking down my door. I took a deep breath before I began to sleep again. "I'm not ready to get back into a relationship. Every guy I have ever dated has just been a waste of my time."

"Gee, thanks, Bells," Jacob huffed. "I love you, too." Once upon a time Jacob and I had been a couple. We were both very young and naïve at the time. All we ever did was fight. It wasn't exactly the healthiest relationship. Therefore, we both agreed to just be friends.

"You know I didn't mean you," I said softly. "You were the best boyfriend I have had so far, Jake." Jacob had always been the sweetest guy I have ever known. He truly cared about me, which is more than I could say for any of the other losers I had allowed into my heart.

"That's what I thought," he said huskily. I hated brining up the subject of our past relationship. Every time I did Jacob would become heartbreakingly silent. Deep down the both of us knew that we would always have some feelings for each other. We depended upon one another much more than we should, but sometimes we were all each other had.

"I have to go," I said breaking the silence. "The sooner I face Alice the better." Before Jacob was able to speak Alice forced her way into my room. She pulled the phone out of my hand and pressed it to her ear.

"Jacob, Bella has to go," she eyed me venomously for a moment before speaking again. "She and I have something of great importance to discuss. I'm sure you understand." With that she snapped my phone shut and threw it on my bed with a small thud. She held out her hand and I took it hesitantly.

"Alice," I began to say, but she only ignored me. Instead of speaking she began to walk around my room holding her hands to her temples. Her heels clacked across my floor loudly. After pacing for about five minutes Alice sat down on the floor beside me.

"I don't know what else I can do, Isabella," she said flashing her brilliant blue eyes on my face. "I have called every boy in my phone and set you up on a million dates, yet you refuse to leave your house. I spend hours picking out your clothes and planning you make up design. I curl your hair; let you borrow my favorite heels, even purchase tickets for the movie you and your date are supposed to see."

"I never asked you to do any of that," I said under my breath. Alice began to glare daggers at me. I averted my gaze from her perfect face and went to stand by my open window. It was twilight; another day was ending while a new one was about to begin.

"Alice," I said swallowing hard. "I couldn't go out with Justen tonight. It would only be a waste of my time and I am so tired of doing that. If I went out with him then it would just be the same boring routine. We would discuss our plans for the future; we would talk about our friends and our families. He would try to grab my ass and I would be forced to smack him. End of story."

"You are so cynical," Alice said, clearly aggravated. "I go out of my way to set you up with Justen, who happens to be a great guy, and you instantly shut him down. He could be the love of your life and yet you will never meet him."

"I highly doubt he is the love of my life," I huffed. "Why must you insist on being so melodramatic? I will start dating when I am ready to date. Seth and I only broke up two months ago. Seeing someone else would just be a bad idea."

"He is gay, Bella," Alice screamed at the top of his lungs. "The guy broke up with you because he is GAY! If that wasn't enough he continued to use you until he got exactly what he wanted. Dating someone else would actually show you what a piece of shit he is!"

"Will you stop, already," I shouted. "Look, I know it was stupid of me to stay with him after everything that he did. I shouldn't have trusted him or given him my heart but I _did_. Those feelings don't just go away, Alice!" It was a rare occasion that I ever raised my voice, especially to my best friend. I instantly felt remorseful.

"So that's it huh," Alice said in a shaky voice. "This is the reason why you are leaving? You're honestly letting him run you out of town?" I closed my eyes tightly before turning around to face her.

"How did you…..Who told you," I whispered.

"Not you," she said. I suddenly felt ashamed. It had been months since I had received my acceptance letter. Fairfield had offered me free room and board and half off my tuition simply because I obtained a 4.0 throughout high school.

I had spent months planning researching other colleges trying to find a different alternative. When Seth broke up with me I decided to give up the search. I just wanted to leave and this was the best way to do it.

"Ally, please," I begged her. Before I could say anymore my phone began to ring. I recognized the ringtone almost instantly. Goo Goo Dolls "Iris" filled my ears causing my hands to shake. Seth was calling me.

"Oh hell no," Alice shouted snatching my cell from my bed once more. She pressed the phone up to her ear and began to shout. "Didn't I tell you to never call hear again, asshole?" I tried to tackle her to the ground but she was too fast. "No you can't talk to her! Are you insane? I thought you learned your lesson after your little run in with Emmett."

I smudged my face with my hands trying to forget that day. My big brother Emmett had always been a little too protective of his little sister. I learned that when Seth decided publically dumped me in front of everyone at a football game. Emmett had beaten him to a blood pulp without thinking twice about it.

"I don't care if you want to apologize," Alice continued. "Why don't you go practice your ballet routine? She is done with you, so you need to get over it you, tiny, tap dancing, ribbon twirling whore!"

"Alice," I shouted plucking the phone away from her. "Hello? Hello, Seth I'm…." But it was too late. He had already hung up and I doubted that he would ever call me back.

"Was that honestly necessary," I asked sticking the phone in my pocket.

"How could you have ever even considered dating him," Alice continued, ignoring my words. "The first guy you dated in two years and he ends up being a five foot one, ballet dancer who always ditches you to hang out with his supposed friends."

"Alice, we've been over this," I said trying to keep my cool. "I didn't know he was a ballet dancer. He hid that from me until after we had been together for a month." The only reason I had discovered his passion for tights, was because Alice and I had been driving by his house while he was outside working on his routines. He was wearing a white leotard and was flailing around ribbons like a fairy.

"I worry about you," she said picking up her bag.

"Ally, please don't go," I begged her. "Just…..can you stay here and talk about this with me. I know you're angry about Fairfield, but you at least have to give it a chance. This is an amazing opportunity for me and I can't just pass it up."

"How can you be so selfish," she said in a low voice. "We have been best friends for eighteen years and you can't even grant me the consideration of helping you decide a college. What happened to Branford? What happened to being roomettes and graduating together?"

"Ally," I said, trying to keep my tone even. "You know that Charlie can't afford to send me to Branford. If I do go there then I would have to finance it myself."

"Oh, but Charlie is okay with his only daughter practically leaving the state to go to some university," she snapped. "Did you even consider what would happen to your father, Bella? Hell, did you even tell Charlie about this?"

"I have to do this," I said fiercely. "I have to consider my options."

"You do that, Bells," Alice said. Her expression was stone cold. "Consider your options before you lose everything that ever mattered to you" With that she slammed the door. Emmett came into my room just a few moments later.

"Leave me alone, Em," I told him. "Please." For some reason he was trying to hold back laughter. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

"I think you better come downstairs," he snickered. "You have a special guest waiting for you.

I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I promise that if I do continue this story the chapters will be much longer. Remember to review and let me know what you think.


	2. Support

**Hey ya'll! Okay, so I just got the coolest review for my story The Secret Compartment. I had a woman from France message me telling me that she reads my stories to her two daughters once a month. I must admit I love to hear that. You guys are my inspiration and motivation :) Therefore, I have decided to update! Enjoy!**

"Are you kidding me," I muttered under my breath. Emmett pushed on my back with persistence as we reached the end of the stairs. I stretched out my leg expecting to step down, instead I slammed face first into the boy I presumed to be Justen.

"She definitely knows how to make an entrance," Emmett howled as he stomped into the living room. My face felt like a ball of fire. Justen's chaotic breath vibrated beneath my hands.

"Wow," he huffed, "Alice wasn't joking at all. You are gorgeous, baby girl. Rawr!" A feeling of deep repulsion coursed through my veins. I tried to pick myself up from the floor but Justen's robust hands gripped my waist.

"Funny," I growled, curling his fingers back. "She didn't tell me how nauseating you were." A sickening snapping sound filled the air as the boy beneath me shifted his hands irreverently to my butt.

"OUCH," he wailed, obtrusively. "Dammit! Oh, dammit, dammit, dammit! You…You broke my hand you little…"

"I suggest you watch your language, young man," Charlie's voice echoed from upstairs. I couldn't help but smile slightly as Justen rolled around the floor foolishly. His face was a deep purple and his long curly hair stuck to his tear streamed face.

"I left you alone for two minutes," Emmett whispered in my ear, coming around the corner. His gigantic body was pulsating with silent laugher. My older brother was easily amused when it came violence.

"Two minutes was long enough," I sighed, flipping my hair to the side. "He should be happy that I didn't decide to break another appendage from his body. That is of course, assuming he has one."

"You're such a little bruiser," Emmett growled playfully, mussing my hair. I shifted away from him and leaned down to give Justen a hand. He stared up at me with a seductive gaze and I smiled back attentively at him. He leaned forward to kiss me and I signaled Emmett to open the door. Two seconds later Justen was ancient history.

"How many is that now," my father asked, inspecting his uniform before putting on his jacket. Charlie was the Chief of Forks, and one of only three cops in this measly town.

"Three," Emmett answered, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a headlock. "Your daughter can definitely take care of herself. I taught her well." My brother gleamed with pride as he stared down at me.

"I hope he doesn't decide to press charges," my father said playfully. "Perhaps you have influenced your sister a little too much, Emmett."

"I'm the one who enrolled into self defense classes," I sneered, sliding my foot underneath Emmett's feet and pulling forward. He fell to the ground instantly pulling me down with him.

"Children, please," Charlie said, trying not to laugh. Emmett and I had been like this for as long as we could remember. We were always challenging each other and always fighting. It may have appeared that we hated one another, but this simply wasn't true. If I were an only child, Emmett would be the big brother that I would wish for.

"Thanks for helping me get rid of him, Em," I chuckled as I picked myself up from the floor. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"It's my job to protect you, kid," he mused. The sound of heels clacked against the tile of the kitchen. Emmett's face suddenly resembled a love sick fool. I knew what this meant. Rosalie Hale had entered our kitchen with Alice in tow.

"Rosie," Emmett breathed, rushing to her side. My eyes began to roll instinctively. Alice walked to my side with a sadistic expression on her face and Rosalie soon followed after.

"Emmett," I gulped. Rosalie turned around to shoot him a warning glance.

"Sorry, Bells," he said, goofy eyed. "Rosalie Hale isn't a force to be reckoned with." I couldn't believe how idiotic love had made him. He never used to be like this, at least, not until Rosalie came over for a sleepover one night. I still hated myself for introducing them.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie smiled, curling her manicured fingers around my arm. Alice hovered by my left side as if she were preventing me from escaping. Rosalie turned around to wink at Emmett before pushing me into my room.

"Ok, girl," she said pouncing onto my bed. "Tell me what happened." Rosalie, Alice, and I were the dynamic trio. We had been ever since two years ago when the Hale twins moved from Texas.

"Rose, I don't want to talk about it," I said, pulling the pillow from my bed and burying my face in it. "It's over, it's done. Obviously Justen wasn't my soul mate, and I wasn't about to pretend that he was."

"Bells, come on," Alice growled. "You have got to stop being so negative! I know that Seth dumped you and I know that he is responsible for turning you into a temporary zombie, but eventually this all has to stop."

"She's right, sweets," Rosalie said, thumbing through a Cosmo. "Moving three hours away isn't going to make glitter pants come back to you." I had been hearing this same speech for the last three months, and I couldn't have been sicker of it.

"What do you suggest I do, then," I said with an edge of hysteria in my voice. "Should I stay here and go to the community college? Do you know who is going to be there?!" Rosalie held up her blood red finger to silence me.

"Bella, please," she said, calmly. "You have never been one for dramatics, and truthfully it would just be annoying if you started to be now." I took a deep breath and tried to think rationally.

I truly hated the person Seth had turned me into. Rosalie was right, I never was one to care about what people thought of me. Self image wasn't important and neither was my relationship status. It was hard to believe that that was only six months ago.

"Bell," Alice said, thumbing through my hair, "think about all you have accomplished. You already have a partial associate's degree because of Seneca. Why not finish your degree and then transfer to Seattle University?" Seneca Career Center was the trade school Alice and I attended to become teachers. We had been going there for nearly two years and already had half a year's worth credits.

"What would be the point," I argued. "I've worked my butt of for four years, Alice. If I stay here then I would be forced to go to the community college. That is the last place I want to be."

For me, staying in Forks would be like failing. Before my mother died, when I was twelve, she would tell me stories of her past. She would tell of how she went to Europe and how she studied abroad. My mother had attended Fairfield University as well, which was one of the main reasons I wanted to go.

Though it had been nearly seven years since she died, I still missed her tremendously. Going to Fairfield would be like following in her footsteps. I would major in both teaching and journalism, and make all her dreams for me come true. I wanted to make her proud, regardless of where she was now.

"Honestly, Bella," Rosalie said. "You wouldn't stay in Forks forever. Eventually you would branch out to somewhere distant. You could pursue a career in teaching and work in Tacoma. Or, you could become a book editor and move to New York."

"Don't encourage her," Alice snapped. "Bells, why would you want to leave? You have everything you could ever want here. If living in a big city is so important to you then you could move to Seattle. You could still come home on weekends and Charlie would be so happy."

My whole life had been dictated by everyone else. It wasn't that I resented them for wanting me it stay; it was that they refused to let me go. More than anything, I wanted the possibility of being able to leave. How would I ever be able to start my own life if they continued to coddle me?

"We just want you to be happy," Rosalie said, sitting down beside me. "You have always been a very sheltered person, Bella. It's time that you learn to socialize and stop fearing rejection. As scary as it is, rejection is something everyone has to face eventually."

It was strange to hear these words coming out of my friend's mouth. I found it impossible to believe that Rosalie Hale had ever been rejected. She had the type of beauty that stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"Fairfield would make me happy," I whispered. "It would be a place where I could finally break out of my shell and make a new start. The college is so massive that I wouldn't be conspicuous like I am here."

"I never understood you, Bella," Alice said, hugging my shoulders. "You never want to be seen, yet you were born to stand out." Her comment left me confused. There was nothing about me that was extraordinary. I was quiet and boring, and I preferred that.

"I don't want to be conspicuous," I laughed, humorlessly. "I just want to be happy with myself and with my life. When all is said and done, I don't want to look back and wonder, what if?" Rosalie and Alice starred quizzically at one another for a minute before responding.

"Well," Rosalie began. "If it's that important to you…"

"Then it's important to us, too," Alice finished. "We will come with you this Saturday to tour the campus. After that, we will support you in your decision, if you decide to go there." I sighed in relief before pulling my two best friends into a hug.

"I love you, guys," I said, gratefully.

"We love you, too," they said in unison.

The next day was uneventful, as usual. It was Friday which meant tomorrow we would make the three hour road trip to Fairfield, Washington. My stomach filled with butterflies as I contemplated what my life would be like in just six months. I continued to think about this as I sat down at my computer.

There was a note on my screen, and I didn't have to look twice to know who it was from. It read 'let's meet up', and had a smiley face at the end of it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike Newton, the only boy in our class, stare hopefully at me. Just as I was about to confront him, Alice pranced into the room.

"Good morning," she said, with a beaming smile. She ran to my side and plucked the note out of my hand. After reading it a couple of times she began to laugh.

"Nice try, buddy," she winked at him. "But I'm afraid our precious Bella would never go out with you. Not even if there was a fire."

"Alice," I laughed, trying to maintain my composure. "That wasn't very nice. Besides, weren't you the one who encouraged me to date?" Jessica Stanley leaned in from her desk to hear our conversation.

"Take a picture, sweetie," Alice sneered. "It will last longer." Jessica Stanley had always been the snoop of our class. She knew everything about everyone, or at least she thought she did.

"Bella, Mike isn't someone I would ever allow you to date," she told me. "He's too much of a stalker and after the Kyle incident I don't think you want to waste your time on him." Kyle was a boy who had a followed me around since I was sixteen. He had also deluded himself into believing that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I honestly didn't know how these people came up with these ideas.

"I heard that," Mike said, from across the room. "My mom thinks I'm special." I buried my face in my hands to reduce the sounds of my laugher.

"I'm sure she does, Michael," Alice said, brushing off his words with a roll of her eyes. "Listen, Rose and I have decided to give you a makeover before the trip tomorrow." The smile from my face instantly dropped. Alice's makeovers took hours from my life and usually left me irritated and irate.

"Alice, please," I begged her. "Can we not do this tonight? Why don't we just order some Chinese or something?"

"I love Chinese," Mike bellowed. Alice ignored his remarks and focused all her attention on me.

"We are doing this, Bells," she said, with authority. "You are going to look hot whether you like it or not. Plus we already ordered Chinese. Rosalie is picking it up after school. So, be ready to go at three." I felt my throat drop into my stomach. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Tell me what you guys think!!! Review, review, and review! If I get 15 reviews by the weekend then I will update on Saturday! **

**P.S. Edward will be showing up very, **_**very, very**_** soon :) **


	3. Changes

Hello everyone!!! I hope you all had a great Easter! I thought I would take some time to update while I still have a little of vacation left. Unfortunately, this has been my only free time lately. I hope you all understand :) Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I really do appreciate it!

BPOV

"OUCH, ROSALIE," I shouted at the top of my lungs. My temples continued to throb with pain as Alice and Rosalie tweezed my "bushy" eyebrows. Though they were persistent that this was for my own good, I still felt the need to pull all their hairs out of their heads so they could see how it felt.

"Isabella, stop squirming," Alice chided me. "This will be over before you know it! Plus, once we are done with this I am going to give you the best hair cut of your life!"

"Haircut," I said, choking on the word. "Alice, I love you and I'm sure you would do a phenomenal job, but I just don't trust you to cut my hair!" The last part of the sentence came out in a nervous rush. Alice starred at me, her wide eyes filled with shock and disappointment.

"You don't….trust me," she said, holding back sobs. I hated it when she did this. Her guilt trips were legendary and they always worked. I could never say no to her when those blue eyes took full force over me.

"Lay off, Alice," Rosalie said, suddenly coming to my defense. This was new and definitely unexpected. Usually Rosalie went along with whatever Alice said. Of course she interjected ideas of her own, but she still stuck to Alice's original plans.

"Thank you, Rose," I sighed in relief.

"No problem, Bells," she said giving me a hug. "_I_ will be the one to cut your hair. After all, I have been taking those online classes for cosmetology. I've never actually practiced on a human, but I'm sure _I _can pull it off!" Before I could protest Alice chimed in.

"Of course you can, Rose," she said brightly. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Rosalie grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk drawer and pinned half of my hair back.

"Relax, Bella," she said pulling down my long bangs. "You are going to look absolutely fabulous, darling!" Though I knew it was foolish, tears began to build behind my lids as she cut those first strands.

I looked down to see a small pile of long hairs resting in my lap. Rosalie continued to cut until my bangs were eye brow length and I had several layers in my hair. She then took the scissors and began to razor the ends of my hair.

When all was said and done, my hair was barely touching my shoulders. It used to be to the middle of my back, but all that hair was gone now. All that remained now was empty space and an ominous feeling.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, you look so cute," Alice screeched with excitement. "You look so much better with all that heavy hair weighing down your beautiful face!"

My jaw began to quiver as Rosalie handed me a mirror. My hands reached to the base of my neck where my hair now ended. Tears began to drip down my face and I couldn't stop them. I had been growing my hair for years and now it was all gone! I felt like part of me was gone, though I knew my hair would eventually grow back.

"Wh-what……what did you do?! How could you do this to me, Rosalie," I shouted uncontrollably. "You never even asked me! You just started chopping, chopping, and chopping! That was _my_ hair! _Mine_! Charlie is going to absolutely flip! You didn't even ask my permission!"

"Bella, shh, Bella," Alice said, wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulder. "You look so good, and your hair will grow back. _Eventually_." This made me even more furious. I didn't care how good I looked, which I didn't!

"Bella, I am so sorry," Rosalie said, trying to sooth me. "I didn't know this would be such a big deal. I mean, Alice is right, you look amazing. Not to mention, you look like a real college student now!"

"No, no, no," I shouted. "I'm not ready to _look_ like a college student. Hell, I'm not ready to be a college student! I can't leave Charlie and Emmett! I mean, they are going to be lost without me. Neither one of them can cook. They can barely clean, and I'm leaving them alone!

Allowing Charlie to take care of the house and Emmett is practically a misdemeanor. He should arrest me! How could I be so selfish? I wanted all these changes, but now I see that change is bad, very, very bad! I'm so stupid!"

"Wow, Bells, honey, breathe," Alice said, smoothing the remaining parts of my hair. "Is that what all this is about? You're scared about leaving the boys? That's why you're flipping out over the haircut?" I took a few deep breaths before I was able to speak.

"I…..It's a change, and lately, I can't fathom the amount of changes I am about to make. I'm going to be so far away from everything and everyone I know. What if I am never able to come home? What if I get buried in school work and I flunk out?!"

"Oh come on," Rosalie snorted. "Bella, are you even listening to yourself right now? You are the smartest person I know. If anything you'll finish all of your work early and be able to come home every weekend."

"She's right," Alice said, rubbing my shoulder. "Sweetie, you are going to be absolutely amazing! You worked so hard to get where you are. Don't give it all up simply because you're afraid of failing."

"What about Charlie and Em," I sobbed. "If I'm not here to cook, clean, or do the laundry, then who is going to do all of that for them?" My two best friends stared at each other for a moment, making a silent agreement.

"We will take care of them," they said together.

"Rosalie and I will split things up in shifts," Alice continued. "I can come in between internships and Rosalie can come whenever she has a free period."

"I'm over here every day because of Em, anyway," Rose agreed. "Besides, the boys aren't completely hopeless. They seem to do just fine when you stay at our houses for weekends at a time."

"But I'm just down the road," I said. "Being three hours away and being three minutes away are two very different scenarios." I laid my head in my hands, smearing the makeup Alice had just applied.

"I tell you what," Alice said. "While we are on our class trip to New York, we will judge how well the boys are able to fair without us. If we come back and find that they are completely hopeless then we will hire a maid for them."

"That's a great idea," Rosalie said. "That way they will have someone at all times. All the cooking and the cleaning and whatever needs done will be done." I felt a sudden sense of relief as I considered that option.

"Do you really think they will be okay," I said, releasing one last tear.

"Totally," Alice said. "You just have to have a little faith and a little trust. Everything might not be perfect right away, but nothing worthwhile ever is."

"I love you guys," I said, pulling them into a hug.

"We love you, too," they said in unison.

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly. We watched movies and ate pizza and ice cream. It was the perfect night, but I couldn't help feeling just a little bit sad.

As I watched my friends sleep, I continued to think about what the future would bring. Life was going to be completely different and nothing would ever be the same. Eventually we would all go our separate ways, and though we would fight it, we would all drift apart.

The next morning I awoke to my cell phone alarm playing, Collide, by Howie Day. Rosalie groaned beside me, but Alice was already awake fixing a pot of coffee. I walked toward her graciously grabbing the cup from her hand.

"So, are you feeling any better," she asked, handing me a bowl for my cereal. I considered her words for a moment before nodding in agreement. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace with the decision I made.

**Five hours later**

Three hours, two pit stops, and a half a dozen f-bombs later, Rosalie had successfully navigated us to Fairfield University. I felt my breath give way as we entered through the gates. I had honestly never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

Lush green trees shaded the large campus. The scenery reminded me a lot of Forks, which was somehow comforting. To my left I could see Cullen Library, one of the biggest libraries in the world. Fairfield had three others just like it. The Cullen Library had just been completed a few months ago.

To my right I could see Masen dormitories, which was where I would be staying. Alice, Rosalie, and I gasped in shock and awe at all the amazing sights. This place appeared to be my own personal heaven.

Every corner had a coffee cart, and there was a building completely dedicated to study and research. The college bookstore held all of my favorite books and thousands of others that called my name. Everyone seemed so polite and helpful….Well, almost everyone.

After checking in with admissions, Samantha Wiles, a helpful tour guide, agreed to give me a tour of my dorm. Before we walked into the building I picked up a chai tea late. I was just about to take my first sip when someone tall and large crashed into me. My late now coated my favorite navy blue shirt and jeans.

"Are you serious," the voice beside me grunted. "This is my favorite polo and now I have to change _again_. Why couldn't you have just watched where you were going? Maybe then this never would have happened."

My temper began to flare quickly. I starred up at the stranger will a glare. His unruly bronze hair had fallen into his eyes. His face held a scowl that I wanted to slap away.

I attempted to untangle my legs from his and pick myself up, but he only sat there. All he could do was stare at me, which annoyed me even more. How could someone be so selfish and condescending? I knew I wasn't blameless, but the majority of the problem was him. _He_ had crashed into _me_.

"Excuse you," I sneered. "First of all, you have no right to speak to me that way. Who do you think you are? Some kind of god? Well I've got news for you, buddy! I have just as much of a right to be here as you!"

"Oh, please," he said, rolling his emerald green eyes. "Based on your looks, I say you live in small town in the middle of nowhere. You have no concept of real life, _or_ direction apparently. I however, have lived her practically my whole life, and to answer your question I may not be a god, but I am a big deal around here."

"Oh so intelligent," I said with heavy sarcasm. "Look Einstein, I may be from a small town but at least I have common courtesy. You're just some city slob who happens to be a major pain in my ass at this moment. Now, get your legs off of me and continue on your merry way!"

"So much for small town courtesy," the boy said, unraveling his ankle from mine. "You better watch your step little lady. I run this school." I shoved his hand from my leg and pushed him away.

"I'm not scared of you," I said, picking myself off and dusting off my jeans. The boy stood up as well. He was easily six foot, perhaps taller. Though he towered over me I still didn't feel threatened by him. He was just another jock who thought he was entitled to all the world had to offer.

"You really shouldn't have said that, _pipsqueak_," he scoffed in my face. Alice and Rosalie stood there speechless as the ridiculous boy jaunted away. I couldn't believe the nerve of that imbecile. How could anyone be so rude?

"I can't believe you just did that," Samantha, the tour guide said. "That was Edward Cullen! As in _Cullen_ Library, _Cullen_ Dormitory, Cullen Banquet Hall! His father practically owns this school and you just insulted him!"

"I don't care who in the hell he is," I said, starring down at my soiled shirt. "He needs to learn some manners. I mean, honestly, how can anyone be so cocky?" Alice stared up at me with an impish grin.

"What in the hell are you smiling at," I asked, grabbing a tissue from my purse. "That wasn't funny Alice! That guy was a huge jerk and all the two of you could do was stare at him!" Rosalie began to laugh before grabbing my arm.

"Didn't you notice, Bella," she asked, pushing my now sticky hair out of my face. "All he could do was stareat you! He was completely infatuated with you and you were too angry to notice."

"Are you insane," I said, searching for more napkins. The stain still refused to come out from my shirt and I was losing my patience again. Alice walked across the street and handed the man selling shirts a fifty dollar bill. Twenty minutes later I was completely outfitted in Fairfield sweats.

"Normally I wouldn't condone you wearing sweats, but you look absolutely adorable, Bella," she said pinning back a section of my hair. "You totally fit in here, and the sexual tension between you and Edward was incredible!"

"_Sexual tension_," I said between clenched teeth. "You two are absolutely insane. The thought of ever seeing that jerk off again makes my stomach churn. He was completely repulsing!"

"Well, not _completely _repulsing," Rosalie laughed. "You have to admit, Bells. He was pretty hot. I mean, did you see those abs through his shirt? Yum!"

"You two are disgusting," I said, choking back a laugh. As much as I tried to stay angry I just couldn't. There was something about this place that made me feel so free and happy. This is exactly where I belonged, and I wouldn't let some jack ass on a power trip tell me differently.

When we finally finished touring the campus it was around eight o'clock. I called home to check in on Charlie and Emmett. They seemed to be doing fine, so the girls and I made our way to the hotel we had booked yesterday.

Once I was able to wash the remainder of the late out of my hair I began to feel even better than I had before. Earlier that day I had finished the remainder of my paperwork and I was officially a student at Fairfield University.

"So, how does it feel, college girl," Alice asked me, as I towel dried my hair.

"Amazing," I sighed in relief. "I feel like my life is finally starting." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice frown ever so slightly. I knew this was as hard for her as it was for me. We had never been separated.

"You know," Alice said, sitting beside Rosalie, "I know things have to change, but I wish they could just stay like this forever. We've planned for our futures all of our life, but now that it's finally here, I can't imagine being without you guys."

"Aww, Ally," Rosalie said, giving her a hug. "You're right when you say that things will be different, but maybe that's a good thing. Not to mention, it's not like we'll never be together again."

"She's right," I said, sitting beside the two of them. "You two can come and stay with me as often as you like. You saw my dorm, it's huge! My couch is always open to the both of you. And it's not like I won't come home to visit."

"I wouldn't tell her that, Bells," Rosalie joked. "You know that Alice will want to stay with you every break and every weekend. I'll probably want to do the same thing." We all laughed for a moment.

"How about I stay with you during winter break and you and Rosalie stay with me during Spring break," I offered. "We can take a ferry to Vancouver and spend break in Canada."

"You've got a deal," Alice whispered, pulling Rosalie and I in for a group hug. The two of them were right. It was all going to be okay.

Hahahahahh that was so much fun to write! I had forgotten how much I missed doing it! Review, review, review so I have a reason to update sooner. 20 reviews will guarantee an update by the weekend. Have a great week everyone!


	4. Welcome to New York

Hello my wonderful readers! I know, it has been quite some time since I sat down to write. This month has been absolutely insane, but I am trying to ramify that. Thank you for your constant support and reviews. I truly do appreciate it!

BPOV

**Before I knew it, it was time to leave for New York City. I had been dreading this day for so long. Though Charlie was practically shoving me out the door, I knew he didn't want me to leave. He needed me here, and I was being entirely selfish by leaving him. **

"**Hey there, little girl," Emmett said, as he barreled into my room. He then proceeded to collapse on my tiny bed causing it to groan in protest. "Aren't you ready yet? You're supposed to be leaving in like an hour." **

"**How can I ever be ready," I sighed, throwing my favorite royal blue blouse in the bottom of my bag. "I'm supposed to be leaving for a week, and I have no idea what to wear. I mean, what do you wear in a city like that? The weather changes every two minutes." **

"**Oh, please," Emmett mumbled into my pillow. "You know you don't give two craps about your wardrobe, Bells. You're just manifesting your insecurities about leaving into your suitcase. You just need to take a breath and reassess the situation." **

** I stood in awe as I gazed down at my oversized brother, strewn across my purple comforter. Since when had he become so philosophical? His greatest worry was missing the Mariners game, which began promptly at five o'clock p.m. I loved my brother, but he had absolutely no goals or ambitions. **

** "Excuse me, Dr. Swan," I said, ripping my favorite blanket from beneath him, "But, I don't need to be analyzed; especially by **_**you**_**." My brother released a low hiss from between his teeth before tearing out of my room. **

** "Em," I called after him. "Em, I'm sorry. I'm just….I didn't mean it." **

** "Keep packing, Bella," Rosalie said, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Emmett will recover quickly. I brought him a mountain dew, a box of Oreo's, and Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, one and two. He should be thoroughly entertained for the rest of the night." **

** "Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants," I repeated, attempting to choke back my laugher.**

** "Don't judge me," Emmett said, prying the bag from Rosalie's hands. She dismissed this quickly and headed towards the direction of my room. **

** "Bella, Bella, Bella," she chided. "What are we ever going to do with you? We are leaving for the airport in an hour and you have absolutely **_**nothing**_** packed! Alice is going to kill you." **

** "Why am I going to kill her," Alice said, appearing at my doorway with two bags in her hands. "Bella, please tell me you've at least packed something since I've left." I swallowed loudly, while averting her gaze. She continued to stare me down. **

** "Don't look at me like that," I finally snapped. "Things around her have been totally chaotic! Charlie had his awards ceremony last night, and Emmett planned two parties for this month, which he begged me to plan. I've had school and work, and absolutely no time to do anything!" **

** "Relax, Bells," Alice said, surprisingly calm. Her calm tone frightened me more than anything. It was a rare thing to find Alice to be tranquil. For a tiny person she had more energy than anyone else I knew. **

** "Why are you so calm," I questioned her. "Did you rob a boutique on your way here or something?" **

** "Close," she laughed. "Here, try these on. I'm sure they're going to look amazing on you." As I stared at my best friend I couldn't help but notice that she had changed somehow. She was practically glowing. Every move she made resembled that of a graceful ballerina. **

** "Ali, what is wrong with you," Rosalie inquired, pushing me into the bathroom so that I could change. "Shouldn't you be freaking out right about now? I mean, Bella has absolutely nothing packed, yet you are smiling like a love sick fool." **

** "Bingo," Alice shrilled, smiling brighter than I had ever seen before. She then collapsed on my bed and buried her face in my pillow. "Rosalie this guy is incredible! His name is James and he is **_**gorgeous**_**! I met him at Macy's when I was shopping for Bella." **

** "Macy's," I repeated, modeling my first outfit. It was a lavender colored dress that was perfectly tailored to my body. "What was he doing at Macy's?" **

** "Shopping for his sister," she announced, glaring at me slightly. "A boy with an amazing fashion sense is a good thing, Bella. You don't have to be so negative about **_**everything.**_**" **

** "I'm not negative about everything," I scoffed. "I just want you to be careful. For all you know, this guy could be shopping for his girlfriend.**

**A girl has to protect herself. You can't trust everyone." **

** "Speak for yourself, Bells," she snapped. "Just because you were burned doesn't mean I will be. I can take care of myself." Her comment stung. I hadn't always been like this. **

** Before I met Seth I had been a completely different person. I found happiness in reading a good book. The only men I ever dreamed of were fictional characters. Perhaps I was sheltered, but at least I was safe. **

** "Alice, chill," Rosalie intervened, breaking me out of my trance. "Bella has a valid point. You have to be cautious about who you trust these days. The fact that I found a guy as normal as Emmett, is a miracle. There are so many wack jobs out there." **

** "I love Em, but I wouldn't exactly call him **_**normal**_**," I said with a small laugh. "However, in spite of his eccentric tendencies, Emmett is a great guy. Plus he really does love you, Rose." **

** "He loves you, too," Rosalie said, placing her hand on mine. "Bella, not every guy you meet is going to break your heart. It may take some time, but eventually you are going to find that person who completes you in every way." **

** "I wish I could believe you," I said, pretending to look my outfit over in the mirror.**

** "Can't you just be happy for me, Bell" Alice begged. "This is the first time in such a long time that I've actually been attracted to anyone. We live in Forks for crying out loud. The hottest guy around here is Mike Newton, and he totally has the hots for you." **

** "First of all, that's disgusting," I said, picking up another outfit. "And second of all, Mike Newton does not have the **_**hots**_** for me. He just suffers from a condition which makes him believe I would actually consider dating him." **

** "Whatever," Alice laughed, folding my new dress into my suitcase. "Let's not talk about this anymore." A sudden rush of guilt flooded over me as I watched my best friend through the corner of my eye. It had been a long time since she had been with someone. Too long. **

** The last guy she dated broke her heart completely. It was then that she began to focus on my love life instead of hers. She said it was easier for her to deal with my struggles than her own. **

** "Ali," I said, sitting her down beside me. I starred at her large eyes momentarily, trying to find the right words. "I just want you to know…..Despite my cynical views, I **_**am**_** happy for you. Just promise me you'll protect yourself." **

** "Bella, please," Alice laughed, "You're not my mother. You don't have to worry about me twenty-four-seven. It's just one date. How bad could it be?" I laughed with her, but deep down inside continued to have my reservations. **

** Thirty minutes, and twelve outfits later, it was time to leave for the airport. I checked the fridge one last time to make sure that the boys had plenty of food for the week. Once I was certain that they had everything they needed I began to load Rosalie's car with everyone's luggage. **

** "Well, I guess this is it," Charlie said, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. Emmett stood by him, hiding his face. He looked like he was actually going to cry. **

** "I'll miss both of you like crazy," I said, hugging my father first. When I got to my brother he began to sob into my shoulder. He lifted me off the ground and captured me in a bear hug. **

** "I'm going to miss you, Hells Bells," he said, trying to compose himself. I couldn't help but laugh at him. My brother was a giant teddy bear at heart. That was the reason that I loved him so much. **

** "Pull it together, Swan," Rosalie said, smacking his butt. "We're only going to be gone for a week. I think you can survive." Once he spotted Rosalie, he dropped me and took her into his arms instead. **

** "I love you, Rosie," he told her. Rosalie's composure began to fade quickly. I could see tears began to build behind her eyes. She hugged him for a moment before demanding him to release her. **

** It was sometimes difficult to watch them. Every time I saw them embrace it felt like I was intruding on a personal moment. No one loved each other like Emmett and Rosalie. Seeing them made me long for Seth, though I knew I shouldn't. **

** Ten minutes later we arrived at the school. Our entire class, which contained only thirty students, were lined up outside. We unloaded the car quickly and joined the rest of them as the chaperones checked our baggage. **

** After driving about an hour, we arrived at the Port Angeles Airport. About three hours after that we arrived at a congested airport in Texas. From then on it was a direct flight to New Jersey, where we would be staying for the duration of our time in New York. **

** "OMG, Bella, can you believe we're going to New York," Jessica squealed next to me on the plane. By some deranged coincidence I had been ordered to sit in between Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton for the flight from Texas to New Jersey. **

** "You look really beautiful, Bella," Mike said, tainting my nasal passages with his breath. **

** "Mike, I haven't taken a shower in almost two days," I said, attempting to move away from him. "No one looks beautiful right now, especially me." **

** "She has a point, Mike," Jessica added with a sneer. "Her hair is all ratty, and no offense, Bell, but you could totally use a tic-tac right now. Plus you've been wearing those sweats for like ever. No wonder you're so miserable." **

** "That must be it," I said, attempting to focus on my book. I had brought with me a small collection of books, which mainly consisted of a compilation of the works of Jane Austen. Something about her writing always calmed me. It made me think of a simpler time when chivalry actually meant something. **

** "I wish you would relax," Mike whispered in my ear. The imminence of his body was making me nervous. "You don't have to be so uptight all the time. There is such a thing as having fun." **

** "This is fun," I snapped, burying my face even further in my novel. **

** "It's a book, Bella," Mike said in a frustrated tone. "None of the characters are real. There is no such thing as an Edwin Furrows." **

** "That's **_**Edward **_**you imbecile," I said through my teeth.**

** "Mike, leave her alone," Jessica said. "Let her be a dork. You can have fun with me. I can guarantee you a good time." I strained to keep the bile from rising out of my throat. **

** Mercifully, we eventually arrived in New Jersey. After finding Rosalie and Alice I made my way over to the tour bus which would take us into the city every morning. **

** "She was such a bore, Lauren," Jessica said, glaring in my direction. "She totally blew off Mike the entire night. It's not like he really wanted to talk to her. He was just trying to be nice. She couldn't have been more of a bitch." **

** My nails dug into my palms as I attempted to control my temper. I had just spent ten of the longest hours known to man, strapped in next to that air head. Before I could say a word in my defense, Rosalie stepped in front of me. **

** "Listen up, skank bag," she growled. "If I had to sit next to your ass all night I would have **_**destroyed**_** you. The fact that Bella showed enough restraint to keep you alive proves that she should be considered for sainthood." **

** "Wha….well….I," Jessica stammered. "You're just jealous. Mike loves me and that just kills you, Swan." **

** "Oh, please, **_**Stanley**_**," Alice mocked her. "Bella has far much sense to ever consider dating that meat head. I've never met such a dim-witted person in my life. I mean, come on. A wet towel has more personality."**

** "You….I…," Jessica stammered again.**

** "I believe the word you are looking for is, goodbye," Rosalie said, pushing her out of the way. Jessica stood there with Lauren in awe as we took our seats on the bus. **

** "I can't believe you guys just did that," I said, attempting to control my laughter. **

** "No one talks to one of my girls like that," Rosalie said, pulling out her compact to adjust her lip gloss. **

** "Absolutely," Alice agreed. "We've got your back, Bells. You don't have to worry about anything. While we're here the only thing I want you to concentrate on is having a good time for once in your life." **

** "It will be like a prelude of your life to come," Rosalie added, looping my arm through hers. "Once we graduate everything is going to change. You're no longer going to be timid little Bella Swan who shows trepidation about every decision." **

** "You will finally be on your own," Alice agreed. "You'll no longer have to worry about Charlie or Emmett. And you definitely won't have to be concerned about Rosalie and me. This is the start of a whole new adventure." **

** "So try to make the most of it," Rosalie agreed. I considered their words as we made our way into the city. Less than thirty minutes later we had made our way into an entirely new world. **

** "Look out the window, Bella," Alice whispered in my ear. As I took in the scenery I began to fall in love. New York was like something out of a dream. I had never seen anything quite like it before.**

** "Welcome to your future," Alice said, taking in my expression. "This is just the beginning." **

I hope you all enjoyed it! I was totally inspired to finish this chapter after seeing Eclipse :) I hope you agree that it was absolutely incredible! I cried twice. Edward really does give hope to all women that out there somewhere is a halfway decent man. Review, review, Review!


	5. Journey to The Past

**Hello all! I hope you are having an amazing summer! I know I am :) This is the first chapter I am uploading on my new laptop, so I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review at the end. Reviewing means faster updates and possibly more projects in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Twilight **

**BPOV**

I had been in New York for barely an hour, yet I was already dreading leaving. I couldn't explain it, but being in here offered me a sense of completeness that I couldn't quite explain. I felt more at home here than I ever had back in Forks.

"I told you she would love it here," Alice laughed looping her arm through Rosalie's. "I guarantee this kid is going to want to move here permanently." I wanted to disagree with her, but I couldn't. I could stay here forever.

The bright city lights and busy pace of the city overwhelmed me. It was like a part of me came alive as I stood in the middle of Time Square. Nothing I had ever experienced in my life came close to this. Throughout all the chaos I had managed to find a sense of peace here.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed. "If the shopping wasn't so fabulous here, I would kick your little butt for even considering moving here. I know you said you wanted to get out of the small town setting, but don't you think this is a little drastic?"

"She's right, Bells," Alice chimed in. "This place is absolutely crazy! Wait….is that Gucci? Holy crap, Rosalie! There's Dolce and Gabbana, Juicy Couture, Prada, and Louis Vuitton! I think I've just died and gone to heaven."

"I actually think I'm going to cry," Rosalie said, jumping up and down. "These are the original designers. They're not cheap knock off's like the ones we found in Port Angela's!"

"They're definitely not cheap," I agreed, starring at the shops with a sense of dread. I knew that if I went into these shops with Rosalie and Alice, I may never make it out alive. They were quite scary when they found themselves in their "shopping mode", as Alice put it.

"Bella, I bet I can find you the cutest little dress at Juicy," Alice squealed, clutching my hand a little too hard. "I could make you look absolutely stunning. You won't have to look like a bum anymore!" I ignored her jab at my clothing chances and attempted to create an escape plan.

As I stared at my surroundings I spotted the Plaza Hotel and FAO Schwarz. When I was a little girl, my mother had always promised me that she would take me to FAO Schwarz someday. Renée had always been young at heart, so it wasn't surprising that she would be so fascinated with a store that was intended for children.

Suddenly, a strong wave of grief washed over my body as I stood in the middle of the street. Being in New York was almost like seeing my mother again. She was everywhere I looked. And though it sounded strange, I could almost feel her spirit within me. It had been so long since I had felt a connection to my mother. I didn't want to lose it.

"After Juicy we will make our way to Dior," Alice Rosalie said pulling on my arm. When I didn't move Rosalie turned to stare at me with a very angry expression. "Bella, now is not the time to space out. We are amongst fashion, _real fashion_."

"Rose, Ally," I said, gently removing their hands from my body. "I think that maybe you should go without me."

"Are you crazy," Alice screeched, causing a shrill of pain in my ear. "Isabella Marie, I cannot allow you to walk away from priceless couture. This is like the whole point of coming to New York City. Fashion is everything here!"

"Alice, please," I begged. "There is just something I have to do while I'm here. I promise that as soon as I am done I will come and find you. I'll even keep my phone turned on full blast so that I won't miss any of your calls. Please just let me do this."

I knew that going against Alice's wishes was a dangerous task, especially when it involved fashion, but I had to do this. I hadn't felt this alive since before my mother had died. I wouldn't give up this feeling for the world. Through the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rosalie deliberate my words.

"_One_ hour," Alice sighed in defeat.

"If you are not back here at this exact spot at the end of the hour, we are calling in reinforcements," Rosalie added, starring at me with a serious expression. I felt as if I were a small child that had just been given their first taste of freedom.

"I promise," I said, suddenly excited. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I headed off towards FAO Schwarz. I was practically running through the crowded streets. A few people turned to glare at me, but I could care less.

"It is like nothing you have ever seen before, Bella," I recalled my mother saying. Though the memory of her voice was beginning to fade, I could still here her excitement. "New York is like one giant playground. There is always something to see, and there is always an adventure to take. You must promise me that you will go there one day my little, Bella.

Recalling my mother's words brought tears to my eyes. It had been so long since I had actually allowed myself to miss her. Now that I had allowed these emotions to break through, it was hard to contain them. It felt as if my mother's vibrant, child like spirit was now running through my body.

"Welcome Miss," a man, dressed as a toy soldier, saluted me as I walked through the door. A gasp escaped my lips as I took in my new surroundings. It was just as Renée had described it ; perhaps it was better. Giant teddy bears and toy dragons filled her vision. Her mother had been right, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

One section of the store was completely dedicated to ballet. I felt my eyes become wet again as I recalled my mother giving me my first tutu. I had been just four years old at the time. She had told me that by giving me that tutu that I was now officially a princess. She then promised me that someday my prince would come to rescue me from the dreary life of a small town girl. My mother had always detested Forks, and now I could see why.

"May I assist you with something miss," a tall gentleman, who appeared to be in his fifties, asked. It took a moment for me to find my voice.

"I don't think so," I said finally. "I'm just looking around." The man continued to stare at me, perhaps to determine if I were sane. At this moment I could not guarantee my sanity. A part of me that I had fought for so long was finally being released.

"Forgive me for starring, miss, "the man said. "It's just that you remind me a great deal of a young woman who used to visit our store quite frequently. Every time she came here her face would light up just like yours. Of course, it has been about eighteen years since Renée has come to visit."

"Excuse me," I attempted to say, my voice cracked in between.

"I do not mean to waste your time, miss," the older gentleman said, clearly embarrassed. "I am just a senile old man who let my imagination get the best of me. Please, continue shopping. I am sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait," I said, attempting to keep my voice level. "You said the woman's name was Renée. Do you happen to know what her last name was?" The man starred at me with a confused expression.

"Please sir," I continued. "This is important."

"I believe her last name was Swan," he said with a smile. "She was always such a delightful young woman. She had come to visit New York at least once a year since she was five. Her aunt Iris lived near Central Park West. Lived in one of those swell apartments that were way too big for just one person. She was a very greedy woman, you see."

"Last time I saw Renée she was pregnant," the man continued. "She had brought her son along with her. He was a little pistol. All he could do was run, run, run. She could barely keep up with him. She looked as if she would be having that little girl any day."

"How do you know she was having a girl," I gasped. Tears flooded my vision, but I ignored them.

"The reason Renée had come into the store was to purchase a tutu for her little girl," the man laughed. "She was certain that her daughter would become a ballerina someday."

Visions of my mother rushed back into my memories once again. I could smell her perfume, I could hear her laughter. I recalled her smiling with pride as I twirled around and around in my little pink ballet shoes. No matter how horrible of a dancer I was, my mother always saw me as a perfect ballerina.

"Are you alright," the man said, breaking me out of my trance. "I'm sorry if I upset you, miss. It was not intentional." The old man searched his jacket until he found what he was looking for, a plain white handkerchief. I took it gratefully, drying my tears quickly. Everyone in the store had turned to stare at me, but I didn't care.

"Renée was my mother," I explained, attempting to gain some composure. "I had promised her that I would come here someday." The old man starred down at me with a look of awe.

"So you are Bella, then," the man said now smiling widley. "You're mother greatly anticipated your arrival. She told me that she planned to name you Bella because she was certain that you would be the most beautiful thing in the world. I see now that she had been right."

"That is very kind of you," I said, now feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I'm falling apart in the middle of your story. It's just…I wish that my mother could be here with me….You see, my she died a few years ago. It was pretty sudden." I starred at the old man's name tag in fear of seeing the look of pity in his eyes. His name was Henry.

"I….I am so sorry, Bella," Henry said hesitantly. It was apparent that he was trying not to upset me further. "She was an amazing woman. I….It is a great loss, and I cannot imagine what you must be going through."

Though I had heard those exact words at least a dozen times, I finally found comfort in them. This man was a complete stranger to me, yet I felt as if I had known him for years. He had given me an insight to my mother's life that I had never known before. Charlie had never mentioned my mother having family here in the city. I suddenly wondered why he would want to keep that secret from me. My mother would have liked me to know her family.

I must have lost track of time as I stood there, because before I knew it my phone began to sound off as it began to play Alice's ringtone. I answered it automatically, barely paying attention to the action.

"Bella, my love," Alice crooned. "You're hour is up. We still have to hit Dolce and Gabbana and somehow squeeze in Dior before three o'clock. Therefore, that cute little butt of yours better be out here in five minutes tops! Oh, and just wait until you see the adorable little blue dress I got you. You are going to die!"

"She means it, Bells," Rosalie said, stealing her phone. "We're planning to hit up one of the local café's for lunch. We have to be back to Times Square before four, so we have to hall ass."

"I'll be out of here as soon as I can," I said, amazed that my voice sounded so normal. "Just give me a few minutes and I promise that I will meet you." Before either one of my friends could protest, I hung up the phone.

"I have to get going," I said, clutching my phone between my now shaking hands. "Thank you for….Well, just, thank you Henry. I really appreciated the story. It was….Thank you."

"Thank you, miss," he said, kissing my hand. "Please return soon. It was such a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." I blushed taking my hand back.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well," I whispered, attempting not to look in his eyes. "Thank you again, Henry." As soon as I was able to find my legs again, I made my way toward the exit.

As I walked down the small case of stairs, I suddenly lost my balance. Before I knew it, I had crashed into a tall stranger who now remained motionless beneath me. I picked myself up quickly, instantly feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry," I squeaked, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't mean to….Are you alright?" The figure remained motionless, but not for long. The man stood up, now wearing the coffee he had been holding in his hand only moments ago. His crisp white shirt was completely ruined.

"You have got to be kidding me," the familiar voice barked. "Is there a reason you spill something on me every single time we meet? Or is this something you do to everyone?

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. There standing before me, in New York of all places, was no one other than….

**Bahahahhaaah, I realize I am evil :) The sooner you review, the sooner you will find out who our mystery guess is. Therefore, review, review, review! Also, I know this chapter is short, but no one is reviewing. Once more people review the chapters will be longer.  
**


	6. Hello, Stranger

** Hello there readers! Thank you so much to all of you that took the time to review last chapter. I really appreciate it and I loved hearing your thoughts and opinions. Because of this I am keeping my promise and uploading the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

** BPOV**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. There standing before me, in New York of all places, was no one other than that arrogant, mindless, brainless, dickless, hopeless, jerk off from Fairfield University.

"You," I said, pursing my lips in disgust. "How dare you insult me like that! It's not my fault that you have absolutely no sense of direction! You should have been paying attention to where you were walking instead of drinking your precious latte."

"Such a large opinion for such a tiny girl," he huffed back at me. "And for your information this is a vanilla macchiato with two shots of espresso. If you're going to insult me at least do it thoroughly."

"For your information," I said, mocking his voice. "I am five foot four and that is perfectly average! Besides, who are you to critique my height? I am eighteen years old, not a child. So please, do not patronize me."

"You are a walking disaster," he said angrily. "Who in the world would release you in New York of all places?" I didn't reply. I just continued to glare daggers toward his direction.

We looked absolutely ridiculous. Here we were, in the middle of the street in New York City; a place where if you stand too long you will be fined two grand. If our legs hadn't been entangled then I would have gotten up sooner, but his legs were still enclosed tightly around mine.

A flow of electricity coursed through my body where our skin touched. Perhaps the reason for this was because it was now raining and my clothes were literally sticking to every surface of my body. Edward seemed to notice this as he starred at my light blue shirt, which was clinging tightly to my torso and breasts.

"My eyes are up here….," I began to say, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Edward," he said with an arrogant tone. "And are you really so vapid that you would believe that I was checking you out? For your information, I am studying to be a doctor. I was only checking to see if you had any injuries. Excuse me for caring."

"You are excused," I snapped back. "And if I did have any injuries it would be none of your concern. Why in the hell are you even in New York? Are you trying to annoy me to death, because you are definitely succeeding."

"Oh you would love to think that wouldn't you," Edward said, with a crooked grin. "Believe it or not, Bella, the world does not revolve around you. Though, I have to admit, I do rather enjoy annoying you."

"You still didn't answer my question," I said, attempting to wiggle my leg away from him. People were beginning to curse at us for just sitting there. Edward grabbed my ankle causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat. His touch felt like lightning striking my body. Yet it wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

"I am here for a seminar at Columbia University," he explained, uncrossing our intertwined legs. As he did this a sharp pain jolted my body. I smelled the blood instantly. "I can treat this for you if you like." The long gash across my ankle looked frightening, but it was probably just a scratch.

"I'm sure I can take care of it of myself," I said, attempting to stand. This caused a whole new round of pain to attack the gash. Edward noticed me wince and offered me his hand. I took it cautiously and attempted to put all my weight on my other leg.

"Bella, you can't even stand," he pointed out, putting my arm around his shoulder. "My apartment is just around the corner. Just let me clean up that cut. It appears to be pretty deep." Edward's brilliant emerald green eyes starred back at me with such intensity. It was almost impossible to refuse him when he looked at me like that.

"Okay," I said, giving in. "But I can only stay for a moment. I promised to meet my friends and they will be wondering where I am." Edward nodded once and allowed me to hold onto him as we made our way across the crowded streets.

My heart began to pulsate loudly as we made our way to his spacious apartment. It was decorated in neutral colors and had a large glass window that overlooked practically the entire city. Edward instructed me to sit on the couch while he attempted to find a bandage.

My wet clothes now felt as if they were weights on my body. I was also positively freezing. The spacious loft didn't have much heating and I was completely soaked from head to toe. Though I attempted to control it, my teeth began to chatter loudly.

"Put this on," Edward said, throwing me an oversized sweatshirt. It said Columbia University class of 2017 in large bold letters.

"W-Wishfull thinking," I laughed, putting it on quickly. Edward kneeled down before me, his plain white t-shirt clinging to his perfectly sculpted body. His perfectly imperfect bronze hair shook a little as he let out a hard laugh.

"Something like that," Edward said, gently rubbing the wound with what I assumed to be antiseptic. My leg began to burn. I jerked it back instantly causing him to roll his eyes. "Just relax, it only burns for a second.

What he did next shocked me. He leaned down to the wound and blew on it lightly. His hot breath sent chills through my already freezing body.

"Better," he asked, applying the large white bandage. I could only manage to nod. It took me a few good moments before I could find my voice again.

"Why are you being so nice to me," I asked quietly. "I mean, you have no reason to be. I spill things all the time, and I always run into you. You said it yourself, I am a walking disaster." Edward chuckled lightly, releasing my leg.

"I'm not a monster, Bella," he said, cleaning up the excess bandage and antiseptic. "You just always seem to catch me at a bad time." As he began to walk away he started to take his shirt off. Every contour of his perfect body was now visible to me.

"Are you enjoying the view," he laughed, disappearing into a different room. My face began to radiate with fire.

"D-Don't flatter yourself," I stuttered. "I was just…..Erm, looking at the window behind you." I got up from the couch and pretended to look at the chaos that was New York. Below me an overweight male with man boobs was singing in the middle of the street."

"Spectacular view," he whispered. Suddenly he was directly behind me. I turned around to say something, but instantly forgot what I was about to say. Edward's face was now only inches away from mine.

"You know, Bella," he said, his breath surrounding the air around me. "I have to admit, when I saw you today, I was relieved. I never thought I would see you again, and I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior at Fairfield. You seem to bring the worst out in me."

"I wasn't exactly polite myself," I said, leaning slightly towards him. "Perhaps we bring out the worst in each other." Edward placed one hand on the window pane above my head, leaning in until his body was touching mine.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. It was then that my phone decided to ring. The sound made me jump causing me to butt heads with Edward.

"What the hell," he screamed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my words coming out in a rush. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" My phone seemed to get even louder as I held it in my hands. The front screen flashed Alice's name.

"Just answer the damn thing," Edward growled.

"Hello," I said, instantly feeling mortified. I had just been about to kiss a boy who was practically a stranger to me. What the hell was I thinking? Had I completely misplaced my brains and morals today?

"WHERE ARE YOU," Alice shouted at me. "You were supposed to meet us a half an hour ago! The bus is leaving in twenty minutes! You completely missed lunch and you left me and Rosalie stranded in the middle of this crazy city. What were you thinking, Isabella?"

"Alice, calm down," I said, running towards the door. For some reason Edward decided to follow after me. "I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time, which I know is a crappy excuse, but it's all I have."

"Bella, wait," Edward shouted after me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I shouted back. I then made my way through the torrential downpour. Edward was still on my heels as we both ran toward Times Square.

"You better have a valid excuse when you get here," she chastised me.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I said as I continued to run. Ten minutes later I all but ran into Alice, who was standing under a large pink umbrella, looking more pissed off than ever.

"Where the hell have you been," Rosalie said, appearing at her side. They both took me into their arms and sighed in relief. "We thought we lost you. What were you thinking?"

"It's my fault," a smooth velvet voice purred behind me. "Bella and I sort of ran into each other and started talking. She hurt her knee, so I took her back to my place to clean her wound. She is going to be just fine."

"Wait," Alice said, practically stepping on his feet. "I remember you. You were that boy that ran into Bells at Fairfield." Edward blushed, looking sheepish.

"I believe she was the one who ran into me," he said, attempting to retrieve some of his dignity back. It didn't work. Rosalie and Alice could hardly contain their laughter, causing Edward to cower back even further.

"How did you two even find each other," Rosalie asked, starring at the sweatshirt that I hadn't been wearing before. "I mean, we're half way across the country."

"He's here for a seminar at Columbia," I answered quickly. "It was just a coincidence. We just happened to be in the same place at the same time. It happens all the time." Alice smiled at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulder.

"Silly, Bella," she laughed. "There are no coincidences. However, there is fate." Edward pushed back his wet hair, attempting to avert his gaze. I did the same, terrified that Rosalie and Alice would instigate this situation further.

"You must be freezing," I said, starring down Edward, who was now completely drenched. I attempted to take of his sweatshirt and give it back to him, but he stopped me.

"No," he said with a small smile. "Keep it. I don't want you getting a cold. It's supposed to rain all week." I nodded once, looking away from him again.

"Thank you," I said, my voice teetering on the brink of insanity.

"Time to board the bus, people," one of the chaperones yelled behind us. Edward and I looked at each other at the same time. I held out my hand, attempting to be cordial. He took it in return and held onto it as I made my way toward the bus.

"I hope that I will see you again soon, Isabella," he said, wearing his crooked grin again. I turned around once more, suddenly at a loss for words. All I could do was smile back at him. He let go of my hand and began to walk away.

"Did that just really happen," I whispered to myself. I continued to watch him walk through the pouring rain until a voice I would have liked to remove from my memory began to speak.

"There you are, Bells," Mike said, putting his arm around my shoulder. He smelled like greasy fast food and old spice. Not a good combination and nothing like Edward's heavenly scent.

Wait a minute. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I wasn't this girl. I didn't believe in love at first sight, and I definitely didn't buy to cheap romance. I knew better than that! Hadn't my heart been shattered enough already.

"Mike, buzz of," Rosalie said, swooping in to protect me. She took in my expression and pulled me toward the bus. "What's going on, Bells." We took our seats, me in between Rosalie and Alice. All they could do was stare at me.

"Bella, what happened," Alice asked. "You were so happy a few minutes ago. Not to mention Edward is absolutely incredible. He may appear to be a jerk, but he's not. He even gave you his sweatshirt."

"I don't need a play by play, Alice," I reminded her. "I was the one who was living this whole stupid experience. I just lost my sense of judgment for a minute. It will never happen again. End of story."

"Are you crazy, Bella," Rosalie said. "That boy was absolutely crazy about you! Did you even notice the way he was looking at you? He ran after you in this crazy weather just to make sure you were okay! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," I said quickly. "It means he wants to get laid."

"Enough," Alice said. "You are not going to try to talk you way out of this, little miss cynic. What happened with Edward was totally fate and I bet you're going to see him again sooner than you think."

"The only reason I will see him again is if I am forced to," I said. "Edward is just another player and I'm not going to fall for it again. I refuse to fall for someone like _him_."

"What do you mean someone like him," Rosalie laughed. "Someone with perfect teeth, a rocking body, and an amazing smile, is that what you're referring to? Bella, the boy is absolutely perfect."

"No one is perfect, Rosalie," I corrected her. "That boy has a flaw and I am determined to find it." There was no way that Edward could be as amazing as he seemed to be.

"Whatever you say, Bells," Alice laughed, hugging me. "Whatever you say."

"Oh, Bella," a naisly voice said behind me. "Would you care to tell everyone what you were doing tangled up on the street with that sexy fox?" Rosalie and Alice turned to stare at me, their expressions a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"Oh that is it," Rosalie said. "Jessica Stanley officially knows more about your love life than we do. When we get to our hotel you are going to tell us every detail of your little rendezvous with Edward." Before I could object Alice held up her hand.

"No buts', Bella," she said. "We are getting all the dirty details." Did that include that I had almost kissed the perfect Greek God that I held in my arms not even a half an hour ago?

**There you go! Finally, a longer chapter :) Please, please, please review. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I want to know so that I can become a better writer. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
